Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-x^{6}-x^{5}) - ( -5x^{5}-x^{2}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-x^{6}-x^{5}) + (5x^{5}+x^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-x^{6}-x^{5} + 5x^{5}+x^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - { x^6} - \color{#DF0030}{ x^5} + \color{#DF0030}{5 x^5} + { x^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -1 x^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^5} + { x^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-x^{6}+4x^{5}+x^{2}$